hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Evil
Not Evil is a song sung by Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. The song is meant to convince Lucy, Benny, Batman, Unikitty and Lucy (Emmet was not present at this point) that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi is - as the title states - not evil. Most of the characters believe her but Lucy is even more suspicious than she was before! Lyrics Movie version Lucy: Oh no,are we in a musical? Batman: Ugh, hope not/Yep get ready. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Hello friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi. Don't worry, I'm totally not one of those evil queens You've read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies And there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... me! Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Mhmm! Lucy: I don't know why,but its very suspicious that you're leading with this. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I'm so not a villain, I have zero evil plans. No ulterior motives, just want to help where I can! I want to shower you with gifts 'cause I'm selfless and sweet! So there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, the least evil queen in history! And if you do not, believe me! I totally won't imprison your family! 'Cause that'd be evil! And that's so.... not me! Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know. Lucy: Really? Because I'm getting super evil vibes here. (Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know.) Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Benny,do you like spaceships? Because I think they are great. Benny: How'd you know that? Loving spaceships is my one defining trait! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Well, now my good friend you can build the spaceships of your dreams On your very own planet with your most spaceship building team! Benny: (Gasps) Lucy: Come on,do not fall for this! Benny: Wyldstyle! Haven't you heard? There's no reason at all to be suspicious of... her! Royal Guards: Not evil, not evil, no. The least evil person I know. Lucy: Yeah,I know she keeps saying that,but she's clearly an evil queen! MetalBeard: Yargh! Well i'm not buying it! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: MetalBeard, a pirate without a ship, that's so cruel! It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool! Lucy: Even her metaphors are suspicious! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: I've got a surprise for you! A planet that's really a pirate ship and the population's your crew! MetalBeard: Her story checks out, she's cool, not evil. UniKitty: What about me? Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Unikitty,what's the most glitter you can imagine? Unikitty: A lot! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Times that by infinity! Unkitty: Woo-hoo! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: And Batman- Batman: Don't even try it, lady! I don't need anything. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Oh,I know that's why I'm going to give you half of everything. Batman: Uh, like, everything, everything? Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Everything,everything. '' Batman: She's rad. This chick gets me.'' Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Here's some other adjectives people use to describe me "un-duplicitous", "un-malicious", "un-conniving", "un-nasty" Lucy: You're just adding "un" to words that describe you. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Who, me? I'm Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi! The most least evil person you'll ever meet! And if you make eye contact with me, I totally won't have you executed immediately! 'Cause that'd be evil! Banarnar and Flaminga: Evil! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Evil! Royal Guards: Evil! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Evil! And that's so... not... me...! Full version Lucy: You're just adding "Un" to words that describe you. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Who me? I'm Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi! I never trick people into trusting me! By hiding my true personality, so I can use them to accomplish my evil deed! 'Cause that'd be evil, and that's so not me! I never cheat, I never bribe, I never scheme, I never lie, And that wasn't a lie, what I said just now,that I never lie, 'cause I never lie! And I never laugh when children cry, and I never poison enemies of mine, And I never cry when I'm alone at night, 'cause I'm not sad, I love my life! I'm getting off track! Let me get to the point I was making! I'm Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi! The most least evil person you'll ever meet! And if you make eye contact with me, I totally won't have you executed immediately! 'Cause that'd be evil! Banarnar and Flaminga: Evil! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Evil! Royal Guards: Evil! Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi: Evil! And that's so... not... me...! Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs